Not As Bad As I Thought
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: On a Saturday morning Miyaji Kiyoshi is forced to help his mom at the Day Care Center she works at. He honestly felt as though it would be irritating as hell, but he was surprised it wasn't so bad. A little oneshot featuring MiyaKuro. Please review!


**Title: Not As Bad As I Thought**

**Pairing: Miyaji and Kuroko (Requested by fangirling-girl)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I was seriously surprised to see so many works of Miyaji on Google. Not to mention all of the cosplays. They were really good. Since it's kind of hard to use the main story line, this one will be set in a different universe.**

**-x-x-**

Miyaji cursed under his breath as he walked down the street, his dark blonde hair a little tousled and his white shirt with a black '8' on it along with his jeans were wrinkled. He was sure that his mom would yell at him for not waking up on time, but who could blame him? It wasn't like he _wanted_ to wake up early on a Saturday to babysit a bunch of little brats. It was her idea anyway, so why did she have to make such a big deal about it? He huffed and slipped his hands into his jean pockets. She even left early, making him walk all the way there. He could already hear what she would say if he complained to her. _'I told you that I needed to be here first.' _

Soon, he arrived to the Day Care his mom works at. He stared at the sign on top of the building. "Shuutoku Care!" was in black letters with a rainbow above it. It even had a smiling face in place of the dot for the exclamation point. He rolled his eyes, must have been his mom's idea.

Miyaji kept the scowl on his face as he walked through the automatic doors. The place was one of the biggest day cares in the area and a lot of parents kept their children there. He was told to smile, but there was no way he could do that. Smiling when pissed wasn't really his thing. Smiling in general wasn't.

"Kiyoshi!"

He groaned; his mom was calling him from where she stood beside the front desk.

"Ki-yo-shi," his mom stressed each syllable out loud, making him sweat. She had a large smile on her face, but he could practically see the vein in her forehead throbbing. "Come here son."

All he could do was reluctantly walk towards her. In his head, each step closer to her got louder. It was like a countdown to his inevitable doom. When he got within one foot of her, he had to stop himself from grumbling out loud.

"See didn't I tell you to wake up when I left? Now you're late and it's only the first day," she huffed as if he wasn't her son, but an employee. "Well you're lucky. We decided to have you only take care of two kids, along with another helper."

"You mean I have to _cooperate_?" He felt his face scrunch up in disgust. Great just great, not only did he have to waste his time there; he also had to do it with another person. He was sure it was another male too.

"Oh stop your complaining." She handed him his 'Shuutoku Care!' shirt and yellow apron. "Now get to work. Your poor partner had to take care of the two all by him for an hour."

Miyaji just rolled his eyes. He knew it was another guy. He just hoped he wasn't a pervert or some nerd. He wouldn't be able to handle spending the whole day with that kind of person.

His mom led him to the changing room. He was allowed to use a locker and he put his shoulder bag inside along with his favorite shirt. He slipped on the uniform and closed the locker, locking it so no one could get inside. When he got outside, his mom grinned at him. She then led him pass multiple rooms. The rooms were divided by age and had many kids inside with their care takers watching them. He couldn't help but to grimace as he heard a lot of screaming, laughing, and crying.

Finally, his mom led him to one of the biggest play rooms and he frowned. It was full of four year olds. One of the kids ran up to him, but tripped on a building block. He closed his eyes right before the kid damaged his ear drums. _Just kill me now._

**-x-x-**

"Kuroko-kun?" Miyaji's mom called for whom he guessed would be his partner. His mom had expertly taken care of the sobbing child and he couldn't help but to feel proud that she had done something he couldn't. He was led to the back of the room where two children were playing on the rug. They were playing with building blocks. In front of them, a short male kneeled, trying to help them build. He wore the same 'Shuutoku Care!' shirt with a light blue apron. Miyaji couldn't help but to stare curiously at his pale blue locks that reached a little below his ears. He imagined a bright (fake) smile when he turned around, but instead, the male had a blank expression. His first impression of him went up by a few points. At least he wasn't acting as though he liked being there.

"Yes Miyaji-san?" Kuroko stood up; the kids looked up from what they were doing and shot Miyaji a glare.

Hearing his last name come from the male's mouth brought heat to his cheeks. He had to bite his lips to stop himself from replying automatically.

His mother, though, didn't notice the change in his behavior. "This is my son that I've been telling you about." She gestured toward him. "Kiyoshi this is Kuroko, Kuroko, this is Kiyoshi."

Kuroko bowed politely, making Miyaji awkwardly do the same. "Nice to meet you Miyaji-san."

Miyaji grimaced. There was no way he would be called the same thing as the old bat. "Kiyoshi is fine."

Kuroko nodded. "Kiyoshi-san."

"..." Miyaji cursed himself inwardly. His name sounded really good coming from him. Suddenly, Kiyoshi felt a sharp pain from his shin and fell to the ground. He looked up at two slightly chubby faces with glares. One of them had short dark green hair that doesn't reach his green eyes. His hair is parted to the left. He also has black-framed glasses that are framed on all sides except for the top. He has a green shirt with the number 6 in white on and a yellow rabbit in his arms. The one beside him has long straight black hair. In the front, his hair is kept stroked backwards. This kid's narrow eyes ar**e** a silvery blue in color. His gray shirt had the number 10 on it. When the two realized how pissed he was, they quickly hid behind Kuroko, their eyes showing that they weren't sorry for what they did.

Kuroko sighed softly. "Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, you need to apologize to Kiyoshi-san."

The two shook their heads.

"You won't have any cookies for snack time," he warned.

The pouts on their faces were immediate as they faced the blonde boy. "Sorry..."

Kuroko smiled at them. "Good boys." He ruffled their hair, making Midorima blush and Takao smile brightly.

Miyaji's mother smiled fondly at the trio. "Only Kuroko is able to do that. Before he came along, the two would always play by themselves," she lowered her voice so that only her son could hear, "and cause trouble with the staff. He's an angel blessed by god." Her sweet smile turned dark and she leaned in closer to his ear. "You better not make him run away, or else."

Miyaji slightly stiffened. Nothing scared him more than his mother. He nodded slowly.

"Good." She smiled at him and turned around. "See you when Midorima-kun and Takao-kun go home."

"And what time is that?" He didn't like the sound of that.

His mother smirked at him. "They usually leave around 6 P.M."

"What?!" It was only 10 in the morning.

"Goodbye honey." She waved at them and disappeared out the door.

**-x-x-**

"I can't believe that woman," Miyaji cursed his luck and glared at the ground. He imagined a hole appearing, but nothing happened.

"Um Kiyoshi-san?"

"What?" Miyaji snapped, but when he realized who he snapped at he felt only guilt. "Sor-,"

"Don't be mean to my Kuroko!" Takao yelled, kicking his shin while Midorima slapped him with his bunny.

"...You damn brats." Miyaji felt his blood boil. He hated kids and now he had to take care of two troublemakers.

"Boys," Kuroko was gentle as he patted their heads. "Be nice." His eyes were emotionless, but his voice was able to calm them enough to make them sit on his lap. "How about a story?" He pulled out the boy's favorite book, Little Red Riding Hood.

Midorima beamed at him and Takao jumped up and down. "Dress up! Dress up!"

"Dress up?" Miyaji gave Kuroko a curious look; Kuroko scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"They like it when we dress as the characters when we tell the story. They've read the story so much that they don't need the book anymore."

"Ah." _Well this should be interesting to watch._

Midorima got up to look through a treasure chest. He returned to the group with a red hood just like in the story and a brown wolf head. "Dress up," he said, holding the items up to the older males.

Kuroko took the hood and looked at Miyaji from the side. "..."

"You mean you want me to play the Big Bad Wolf?" Like hell he would dress up, especially as the bad guy.

Midorima's stare didn't waver. "Unless you want to be the Grandma."

"...Fine," Miyaji sighed, putting the head on. The laughs coming from the three almost made him blush. "W-What?" He glared at them, but it only made them laugh more.

"S-Sorry," Kuroko giggled a little as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "It looks good on you."

Miyaji turned slightly; his arms crossed, and huffed.

Takao came up to them and held a gray wig, handing it to Midorima whom crinkled his nose in disgust. "I played Granny last time." Midorima looked at Kuroko and Miyaji for an escape, but Miyaji smirked at the boy.

"If I have to dress up, so do you." He expected more arguing, but Midorima took the wig on with a frown.

Kuroko blinked in surprise. "Seems that they're warming up to you," he smiled softly.

Miyaji huffed, his arms still crossed. "Thanks," he smiled despite himself.

The four of them acted out the story with Takao narrating. They were so great that the other kids and staff came to watch. Soon, they finished and the applause was astounding.

Some pictures and videos were taken without them knowing and they were a hit.

"Guess we'll be doing this more often," Kuroko commented as the staffers decided to make story telling a regular thing.

"Yeah," Miyaji smiled at him. It was kind of fun even. The two gazed at each other and were surprised when Midorima and Takao came from nowhere with huge grins. "Kuroko-kun, Kiyoshi-kun!"

"Huh? Woah!"

Miyaji was taken aback when Takao leaped into his arms. "That was great!"

"Yeah," Midorima nodded in agreement while being carried by a smiling Kuroko.

The group was suddenly surrounded by the other kids. They all were asking if the two would read to them too, but was stopped by a pissed off Midorima and Takao.

"Kuroko and Kiyoshi's mine!" The two yelled in unison. Kuroko held Midorima's hand and Takao held Miyaji's. The two boys intertwined their fingers.

"Boys..." Kuroko frowned at them. "That's not nice."

"B-But, Kuroko-kun is our Mommy and Kiyoshi-kun is our Daddy," Midorima's eyes watered slightly and Takao glared at the other kids. "We had them first!"

And so Miyaji quickly found himself in between a sandwich of two children as the bread and Kuroko as the meat. The two wouldn't leave his side the whole day, but he had to admit, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

**-x-x-**

The four decided to have their lunch outside on a bench. Kuroko sat on one side with Miyaji beside him and the two children sat across, their hands all over their little sandwiches. They were content until Midorima suddenly got an idea.

"When we grow up, I can marry Kuroko-kun," Midorima smiled bashfully at the light blue haired male and Takao shouted angrily beside him.

"No, you're marrying me!" He huffed and got a bright idea. "Kiyoshi-kun and Kuroko-kun can marry, and then we'll be a real family!"

"Yeah!" Midorima high fived him and sipped on his milk.

Miyaji blushed in unison with Kuroko, their hands touching slightly. _Definitely not as bad as I thought._

**-x-x-**


End file.
